


Family that eats together

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Childishness, Cooking, Dark Crack, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hope that they might have a nice evening, Castiel suggests that he, Meg and Dean make dinner together. A decision he soon comes to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family that eats together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Meanstiel (Meg/Dean/Cas): Cooking dinner.

“Meg, why don’t you grab the _salt_?”

“Sure thing, Deanie.” Meg flashed a smile so sweet it made Castiel fear what was coming next. “Just be careful you don’t burn those burgers… Stains are notoriously difficult to get off the ceiling.”

Castiel slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs, why did he think this would be a good idea?

Meg opened the cupboard and slammed the door shut in annoyance. “It wouldn’t happen to be the pot inside the devil’s trap?”

Dean let out a cruel chuckle. “You’re not gonna make a fuss, are you? Cas asked us to behave…”

“Of course not.” She turned towards Cas with a pouted lip. “Clarence, you are so strong and handsome… and I am so small and wea-” She glared angrily at Dean when the Winchester huffed out a single laugh. “Would you grab the salt for me?”

Castiel had barely stretched out his arm when Dean suddenly shouted out in pain. “Cas, baby?” He whined showing a tiny red speck on his finger where the grease had spattered on him.

“Well, crap!” The angel turned back to Meg who pointed at the steak knife buried in her shoulder. “I’m so clumsy, could you help me Clarence?”

What had Castiel done to deserve this? Well, he could list a few things, but this was far too sever a punishment.

“Oh Cas?” Dean already tapped him on his shoulder, undoubtedly he’d come up with something to outdo the demon.

“No!” Castiel swung his fist down on the counter. “All I asked for was a nice family dinner, something _none_ of us has ever had and you two are ruing it!” And with a whoosh, Dean and Meg were left alone in the kitchen.

“Great job, Winchester!”

“So now this is my fault?!”

“ _Why don’t you grab the salt?_ ” She imitated.

“ _Maybe we should invite Jo and Ellen?_ ”

“ _Have you heard about Chris, though?_ ” Meg tried to suppress the shiver, but her eyes turned black.

“This isn’t solving anything!” Dean growled. “Cas is god knows where and we’re bickering.”

“Like we would be doing anything else if he was around?”

They were silent. It was true, they were constantly going at each other and Cas was stuck between them. And that wasn’t fair, they both loved Castiel (not that either of them would ever say it) and Castiel loved them, but each other? Sure the angry sex was great and life without the other seemed unimaginable, but was that truly it?

“Do you love me?” As soon as Dean said it, he wanted to swallow the words.

Meg stared at him, clearly not expecting such a question. “Why? Do _you_ love me?”

“You’re not answering me question.” Dean was doing exactly the same.

“I…” Her face flushed. “Suppose it could be worse… at least you’re not, I don’t know… John.”

“And you’re not Crowley.”

“Or Zachariah.”

“Or Alistair.”

They cringed simultaneously at the thought of their old mentor before bursting out in laughter.

“So?” Meg shrugged. “What does that mean? You’re not gonna get all lovey-dovey are you?”

“With you, pfft. Not in a million years,. It means why go easy on each other when Cas is around, deal?”

“Deal.” Meg nodded. “Let’s kiss on it.” She added with a smile.

She leaned in when Dean suddenly pushed her away.

“What the… Ooh.” She stared as the pan of burning burgers was dropped into the sink to be showered with cold watered. “I’m not eating that.”

 

“You know…” Cas gave them both a kiss on their forehead, each resting their head on one of his shoulders. “I thought this would take a turn for the worst, but I’m happy.”

“Me too.” Dean took another slice of pizza.

“Me three.” Meg reached of the hunter’s free hand and intertwined their fingers on top of their angel’s stomach. “But can we please watch something better.”

“What’s wrong with Doctor Sexy?”

“Oh, I don’t know… everything?”

“Oh yeah, then what do you wanna watch?”

“I read about a documentary on witch trials.”

“Why don’t you just dig up your family photo album?”

“I don’t think _my_ family is known for dying in fires.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and silenced them both with a kiss that would even make the pizza man gasp in awe. “Maybe we could play a board game, that’s something families do to have fun. How about _monopoly_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
